


Missed

by louisethatcher5



Series: Jaya One Shots [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Jay and Nya discuss what happened to Cole and why they were avoiding each other.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157780
Kudos: 5





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during s10 and after episode 97, when Cole falls

It was a calm evening. The bounty was flying over the city, where the oni had officially taken over. There was so many memories of the city. The Ninjaball Run, Dareth's Dojo, Borg Industries, The Talent Show etc. But there wasn't just happy memories. Sometimes there was sad ones.

That was what had taken over the lightning ninja. The one who always had a smile on his face, the one who was always positive yet, today, he was quite the opposite. Instead, he was feeling pretty lonely. He wasn't in the mood to be happy. He wasn't in the mood for memories. The city had been taken over, Ninjago was being consumed by darkness; slowly but surely.

Usually at this time in the evening, he'd be inside playing video games or hanging out with the rest of the team. Tonight, he didn't feel like it. The others were hanging out, chatting, the normal stuff. Jay was outside, on the top deck, looking down at the once bright city. The light in his life had been taken away.

Someone's footsteps approaching didn't bother him. He didn't move. He just stayed there, staring.

"We're about to play Fist 2 Face 2 if you wanna join." A familiar female voice spoke out of nowhere.

Jay shook his head, "Not in the mood to play video games."

The female wandered to where Jay was and stood next to him, looking over the city.

"It's not like you to miss a game." She said.

Jay turned his head to see his girlfriend. She looked worried but Jay wasn't bothered.

"I'm getting tired of winning. It's someone else's turn to win." Jay replied softly.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten all day and you won't talk to any of us." She pointed out.

"I'm fine. Go have fun with the others." Jay told her.

"Okay..." Nya began to walk off, leaving Jay to continue staring off into the distance.

She suddenly stopped halfway between him and the door. She turned around and sighed.

_I know what's wrong with him but I don't want to bring it up. I feel like he's mad at me because of what happened. It was my fault after all._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nya questioned. Jay nodded.

"See you later, I guess." She sighed again.

Nya pretended to walk off but really she stayed to see if her boyfriend was okay.

A tear fell down Jay's cheek.

Nya's heart skipped a beat. Did she just see what she thought she saw?

Another tear streamed down his freckled cheeks. They just kept coming and soon enough Jay was in tears. He fell to the floor, knees up to his chest and placed his head between his knees.

Nya slowly wandered over to him and sat down, placing her hand on his shoulder. This startled Jay a little. He raised his head, revealing his wet cheeks. Nya couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Tears began to reform in his eyes, Nya wiped away the ones that were on his cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. It's going to be okay." She told him softly.

"Everything is falling apart." Jay began.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Ninjago is being consumed by darkness, I've lost my best friend and I feel like we're drifting apart." Jay blurted out.

"Drifting apart?" Nya frowned.

"It's like you've tried to avoid me all day." Jay told her.

"Oh Jay, I haven't been avoiding you. Well, maybe I have but it isn't because of something you did." Nya assured him.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Jay frowned.

"It's because of something I did." Nya replied.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Nya." Jay said softly.

Nya looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky. This was a sensitive subject but she had to talk to him about it.

"I'm going to try and say this in the nicest way possible." Nya sighed, "I just _killed_ your best friend."

Jay stared at his hands. "It was an accident."

"Stop saying that. I know you hate me!" Nya shouted.

"I don't hate you!" Jay looked his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Why?! Why don't you hate me?! You would hate anyone else if they had killed someone you loved." Nya argued.

"Because I hate myself!" Jay blurted out.

Nya froze. She had been so selfish and didn't even think about how Jay was feeling about all of this.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Nya told him.

"Exactly. I just watched him fall. I didn't even help him." Jay explained.

"There was nothing you could have done. If you'd tried to save him, you would have fell too." Nya told him, "And I cannot afford to lose you."

Jay didn't make eye contact, "But I always just stand around and watch when something like that happens."

"What about when I was hit with the Tiger Widow Venow?" Nya frowned.

"What about it?" Jay questioned.

"You didn't just stand around then, did you? You saved me." Nya pointed out.

"I didn't even realise I said my last wish. Plus, you're different. I would never have forgiven myself if I lost you." Jay told her.

"But you still did something. You aren't useless, Jay. You are one of the most important members of the team. And I hate seeing you suffer." Nya continued, "Please talk to me about this."

Jay sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself for reasons we just discussed."

"I know that. But there is something else that's bothering you. Tell me." Nya demanded.

"This sucks, Nya! I hate losing someone so close to me! Cole was my best friend, and we had been really close recently. We've been through so much since the first time we met each other to the times where we always used to argue, to when we had to fight each other at the tournament of elements and now this?! What do I do? There is just this part of me that wants to give up now, surrender to the oni. They deserve this win because I have nothing left!" Jay exclaimed.

"You have me." Nya interrupted him.

Jay looked at her as she spoke out of the blue. He hadn't even realised that he was beginning to go on a rant.

"I know how it feels to lose someone." Nya told him, "Kai and I lost our parents when we were young. It took us ages to get over it."

"I don't mean to sound rude, Nya, but you got them back. We have nothing left now. Nearly the whole of Ninjago has been consumed by darkness. I've lost my parents, I've lost my friends, I've lost Cole and now I fear that I'll lose you." Jay explained.

Nya sighed as a gust of wind blew her raven hair to the left.

"But as long as we stay strong and remain a team, we will defeat the oni and get everything back to normal, I promise." Nya told him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jay muttered.

"Jay, why are you being so negative?!" Nya yelled. This caught his attention.

"Because I miss Cole, okay!" Jay yelled back as a tear fell down his cheek, "I miss Cole."

Jay buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Nya's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to do. She didn't mean to shout at him.

_Now look what you've done, Nya. First you break his heart by falling in love with his best friend, then kill said best friend and then shout at him for being upset. Get a grip!!_

"Jay, I'm so so so sorry." Nya hugged him as he cried, "I didn't mean to shout. I guess your negativity is rubbing off on me."

Jay raised his head and dried his eyes, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting, that's all."

"You aren't overreacting. This is normal when you lose someone. I'm sorry for doing that to you." Nya apologised.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nya. It was an accident. Just promise me that you won't leave me alone. Promise me that you won't think about leaving too. I can't lose you as well." Jay begged.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Nya gave him a smile of reassurance. Jay smiled back.

They hugged it out and after that they both went inside to play Fist 2 Face 2, Jay's favourite video game.


End file.
